The Other Redhead
by Angel-Mayolas
Summary: Another character's life throught the stories you've read. A girl living in the wizarding world, who is different than your average witch.
1. Chapter 1

Just some notes I thought would be helpful when reading this story:

Angel Lynn, her mother and brother are the only characters at this point that I own, and I shall give you a short description of Angel here before the story starts. As that I would like people to see her as I do in my mind.

Angel has red mid-back hair (obviously, as you can probably tell by the title) with white tips at the beginning of this story. Her eyes are blue and she has very pale white skin. She is half elf, but not house elf, I thought of Christmas elves when I came up with her. Therefore her ears are pointed at the top where a normal ear would curl. But they are the size of any normal ear so it's not as if the stick way out as I have seen many draw elf ears. She is on the short side measuring in height at 5' and will not get taller than that. She is in her 3rd year as we start here, being the same age as the Weasley Twins. Although she is a few months older as she was born on Dec 25. She is part of their prankster group and has practically grown up with them. She has a small cat by the name of Holly, who is all white.

Her father is unknown to her, except that he himself is a wizard and pays for her things, who will show up later in the series. Her mother is half elf/half witch herself. As it is genetic that a child will automatically inherit the elf genes, this explains how Angel is just like her mother. Her brother is yet to have a name as I have gotten stuck trying to come up with one, I am willing to take suggestions but he will not be showing up till Harry's second year.

I have only just started on this story so it might take me a while to get though it. I am sorry for any delays that will occur. Please Enjoy

--------------Chapter 1--------------------

"Mum, where are they? It's getting extremely close to 11!" I said pushing my way off the train.

"They will be here soon enough." She replied, leaning against the train. "I think I just saw Percy come through. Did you and Lee find a compartment?"

"Yeah, Almost everywhere is full now but we managed to find a few empty ones" I smiling. _Far away enough from the prefects_. I thought to myself.

"Angel? Lee?" Fred cried out above the crowd. I recognized his voice right away, it is hard for me to mix those two up.

"Over here, Lee is saving our compartment." I lifting my hand as high as possible, in hopes that he might see me waving. "You won't believe what he has brought this year!" Fred and George's red hair hurried, both smiled climbing up the stairs behind me.

"So how was your summer Angel? Any further ideas on who your father is? Maybe Snape?" George laughed as I pointed my finger in my mouth making gagging noises.

"Snape? You have got to be kidding me and no news yet on any ideas. Mum is still dead set against telling me, says I got to wait a few more years, like till I'm of age."

"Well that's unfair." Fred said throwing his trunk up about his seat. "We got to check in with mum that we got seats. Poor Ginny wants to come even more this year than last." They came to the train door to find a first year trying to get their trunk up.

"Want a hand?" I heard George say.

"Yes, please," the boy panted

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With their help the trunk was at last tucked away in the corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," the boy said pushing his sweat hair out of his eyes. That's when we noticed it, his scar.

"What's that?" Fred said pointing towards the boy's forehead.

"Blimey" said George, "Are you -?

"He is,... Aren't you" I questioned.

"What?" The boy said looking very confused.

"Harry Potter" The three of us chorused.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am"

We gawped at him, till hearing a voice calling. "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, mum." They replied hoping off the train, I followed. Mum standing there next to Molly.

"Now I don't want any owls this year saying you've been in even more mischief." Mum said laughing at me. "Don't forget the form so you can go to Hogsmeade this year."

"We just meet Harry Potter mum!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, saw the scar. He was all alone, the twins helped him get his trunk in."

"Well, be kind to him. He is probably unsure of all this, doesn't need the four of you driving him insane."

We hugged before I climbed back on the train. "Be better this year." Mum yell through the door, I rolled my eyes as I walked. I knocked on Harry's compartment before stepping in. "Harry?" He looked up. "Sorry about earlier, the staring and such. I'm Angel Lynn. Look I know this can all be scary but trust me, Hogwarts is great. You'll have fun here. Oh and if and any one bugs you just give me a holler." I winked at him.

Ron stepped in. "Anyone sitting there Angel? Everywhere else is full." He pointed where I had just stood up from. "You're sitting with Fred and George, right?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back. "Listen, we're going to meet up with Lee, he's got a giant tarantula"

"Aww you knew?" I frowned stepping out of the compartment. The twins nodded

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then"

"Remember what I said." I waved heading to our compartment.

"So any major pranks planned for this year?" I laughed.

"Mum mentioned blowing up a toilet...."

"So which house do you think they will end up in?" I said stepping into the compartment. Pulling off my jacket I asked, "Why are these compartments always so warm?"

"Who knows, about Harry at least. Ron will most likely be with us." George said tossing his trunk up in the racks. He turned around to face me and stopped in slight shock. I was pulling up my hair, my back turned to the three boys. George elbowed his twin. I was wearing a tight t-shirt and low hip hugging jeans. Over the summer I had grown up and they noticed the difference. This had been the first summer in years I hadn't been over to the Weasley's.

"What? Is there something on me?" I asked confused by the looks I was getting from my friends.

"No it's.. Its just you're...." Fred tried to reply.

"He's just noticed you've grown up" Lee laughed at Fred, who face was turning as red as his hair. "Hey, Fred, Snap out of it!" Fred sat down, turning away towards the window.

Red with embarrassment I sat down letting Holly out of her box. The white cat leaped onto my lap, purring happily. "I'm not that much different, am I?" I questioned Lee.

"No," Lee said shaking his head, "It's just more noticeable when we haven't been around each other for a few months." Lee opened the box that contained his tarantula. It had climbed onto his arm when Holly noticed it across from her.

"Lee I hate to tell you put that thing away but I think Holly is looking for a snack." I laughed. "I'd put her away but you know how vocal she gets." I placed the cat down, standing up and moving in front of Fred blocking the window. I crouched down only slightly because of our height difference. "Hey, I'm still me." I smiled seeing the mischievous look in his eyes. I pulling my wand out from behind my ear. "Let's have some fun!"

I opened compartment door and looked around. There was no one wandering at this moment. Giggling I closing it again before pulling down the blinds. Flicking my wand at Fred, he was suddenly drenched from head to toe with water.

"Hey," He yelled, "you're going to get it."

Sparks were flying till almost half-past twelve when they heard a knock at the door. I climbed over the boys, cause another blush on their cheeks, opening the door to see the lunch trolley in the corridor. "Anything off the trolley?" Asked the woman pushing it. She held back her laughter at the sight of what we had been up too. We did this every year, but there was never a mess left behind when they got off. I always made sure to clean it up before getting off; I would have felt guilty to make someone else have to clean it up.

"2 packs of Bertie Bott's, 6 Chocolate Frogs,… " I started listing off everything we planned on having.

"Mum made us sandwiches again this year, she would not listen this year." Fred mumbled through a full mouth.

"Said something about us starving ourselves." Muttered George.

"Pass them here." I reached across to grab them. "I love your mum's food. I cannot understand how you won't eat them dry." Unwrapping them, I toke a large bit out of the first.

We turned when they heard a knock on the door, surprised to see it open right afterwards. It had to be a new student, anyone else would have been too afraid of being hit with a prank. "Have you seen a toad?" The young boy said leaning his head in. "Angel? I've lost Trevor, You haven't seen him have you?"

I looked at the boy, I had not seen him in the last few years. "I'm sorry, Neville, I haven't seen any toads." I could see he was ready to cry, and felt horrible. We had been close before I came to Hogwarts, "If I see a stray toad I will let you know, ok?" The boy nodded, closing the door behind him.

"He is worried about loosing a toad?" Lee laughed, "Who brings a toad now a days?"

"Shut up, you wouldn't understand." I huffed. The boys looked at me, it was uncommon for me to not laugh with them, but this was different.

"Sorry Angel," Lee looted the pile of sweets we had, "Its just uncommon to hear that someone brought a toad."

I stood, not feeling in the mood for the boys jokes. "I'll be back before we arrive." I said stepping out of the compartment. The door closed behind me leaving Lee and the twins looking at it confused.


	2. Chapter 2

-- Chapter 2—

Walking down the corridor I sighed; I had thought of finding Neville but hadn't seen him when I headed out. I felt bad that we had not spoken in over a year, unlike the promises we had made to write once a month. Things just ended up being too busy. I moved twice this summer and still haven't removed all my things from the boxes I had packed at the beginning.

Stepped between the carriages and my hair lifted off my neck. I loved this feeling standing here, you can feel everything rush by. Grabbing the bars I close eyes. The sound of the train on the tracks calming. I jumping the gap landing in front of the door. Wandering and glancing at each compartment everyone seemed to be enjoying the ride. A few glared at me as I walked by, "Slytherins", I knew.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," rang through the train. Sighing I worked way back. Not completely ready to do so.

When I got there Lee, George and Fred were ready, handing me my robe as they stepped out. "We will meet you out there." Lee whispered, the twins looked cautious as if not sure what to say. I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah I'll be quick." Stepped back into the compartment I slid my robe on while picking up a few of the leftover treats the boys had left me. Pulling my hair down I gave a last check that everything was cleaned up.

Once off the train I heard Hagrid yelling out to the first years. Fred was leaning against the train. "All ok?" he said sheepishly. Nodding I gave a small smile.

I pranked the boys a few times on the way up to the castle. "So what do you think the hat will say this year?" Lee spoke up when they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Who knows? It had this whole last year to see who got dragged into Dumbledore's office to know what needs to be commented on this year, right? Who knows might be something simple." I replied, double checking that my hair covered my ears. Even if everyone knew it help keeping them covered, it made the jokes less often.

"Hey 'house' elf," A voice spoke from behind. "Ready to pick up after me again this year?" Rolling my eyes I knew it was a Slytherin, but I did not care to check who. It was all the same last year as well.

"Back off 'Snake' " George said as he and Fred stood. Lee held his arm in front of them not letting them get near him

"Guys, Later…" Lee hissed getting the twins to sit down, as the doors reopened. McGonagall was leading the first years in and the hall became silent. I giggled when I heard one girl walking in whispering to the kid next to her about the ceiling. Someone always said something about the Great Hall, I was the one who said it 2 years ago.

McGonagall placed the four-legged stool in front of the first years and we all looked to each other quickly before it spoke.

-------------------------------

As the sorting happened, cheers past throughout the room. I hugged Neville as he joined the Gryffindor table, I planned to make it up to him this year. Once McGonagall called out Harry's name there were whispers breaking out all over the Great Hall. I wonder why anyone actually whispered when you could hear everyone else. I felt sorry for Harry everyone's eye glued to his face. At least the hat fell over his eyes; it had gotten stuck on my ears exposing them to everyone. A hush fell over the hall as everyone waited for the hats answer to where Harry will be placed.

It was obvious by the cheers that surround me that the hat had shouted out Gryffindor, I smiled at Harry as he joined the table and high-fived Ron when joined us minutes later. After Ron, Blaise was sorted into Slytherin and McGonagall took the sorting hat away.

Albus Dumbledore stood welcoming the new students finishing with "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" I smiled to see the surprised look on the new students' faces, and started putting food on my plate. The conversations the were having made me smile, no one seemed left out. The twins whispered back and forth with mischievous grins crossing their faces and they glanced through the new students. Something told me would be finding out soon enough what they were planning.


End file.
